Putri Bom
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: My first fic di fandom Naruto. AU. Two-shot tentang kisah FemDeidara dan Sasori menyelamatkan kerajaan Akatsuki yang terkena kutukan Oro pedopil. Review, onegai?
1. Kutukan Orochimaru

Oke, gue hobi banget bikin Parody. First fic di Naruto nih. Enjoy..

Warnings : Gajeness, AU, abalness, garing, OOC, miss-typo, de-el-el (dan lupa lagi).

Summary : My first fic di fandom Naruto. AU. Two-shot tentang kisah Deidara dan Sasori menyelamatkan kerajaan Akatsuki yang terkena kutukan Oro pedopil.

* * *

Naruto

©Masashi Kishimoto

Putri Bom

©Saya

Chapter 1. [Kutukan siluman ular.]

Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang raja yang bijaksana namun bertampang preman pasar bernama Raja Pein di kerajaan Akatsuki. Walaupun sudah 5 tahun ia menikah dengan Ratu Konan, mereka belum dikarunia seorang anak. Ia selalu rajin berdoa agara tuhan cepat mengaruniakannya seorang anak (tumben alim?).

Setelah diperiksa, akhirnya Dokter Kerajaan, Hidan, memberitahu Raja bahwa Ratu Konan sedang mengandung. Karena gembira, Raja Pein berjanji akan membuat pesta dan mengundang seluruh peri penjaga, yakni peri air, peri tanah, peri api, peri angin, dan peri cahaya. Namun, ia melupakan peri kegelapan.

Saat sang putri lahir, Ratu Konan sangat bahagia. Ratu menamainya Deidara.

Pesta berlangsung dengan meriah. Akhirnya, tibalah saatnya untuk para peri penjaga memberikan hadiahnya.

"Aku akan memberikannya mata sebiru dan secatik laut."kata peri air yang sangat buruk rupa –author dibacok Samehada- bernama Kisame.

"Aku akan memberikannya rambut pirang yang indah."kata peri tanah yang cacat ga punya tangan –author digigit- bernama Zetsu.

"Aku akan memberikan semangat yang membara untuk Sang Putri kecil ini."kata peri api yang keriputan –author di mangekyou- bernama Itachi.

"Aku akan memberikannya kulit yang putih bersih seperti mayat (?). Tapi nggak gratis lho!"kata peri angin mata duitan bernama Kakuzu. Semua sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Nah! Sekarang giliran Tobi! Hore! Karena Tobi peri baik, Tobi akan memberikannya…."ucap peri cahaya autis –author dimangekyou (again?!)- , bernama Tobi terputus karena sekelebat bayangan muncul dan berdiri di atas meja. Makhluk itu adalah makhluk jadi-jadian antara ular dengan manusia yang bermetamorfosis buruk, yaitu peri kegelapan. Makhluk itu bernama Orochimaru –dihajar Oro pake Kusanagi- .

"Hei! Peiiiin! Beraninya melupakanku! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"teriak Orochimaru berang ke Raja Pein dengan hujan lokal. Sang Ratu yang terkena hujan lokal Oro segera mengelapnya dengan taplak meja sebelum kena virus tetanus. Orochimaru tertawa ala setan, kemudian berkata "Karena kalian tidak mengundangku, maka Sang Putri akan kukutuk! Sim Salabum Ada Kadabum! Kukutuk Sang putri menjadi penggemar bom, agar ia bisa mati tragis karena ledakan! Hwahahahaha!!"

Pein merinding. Ia tidak ingin putrinya mati dengan cara yang tidak elit (alias mati karena ledakan). Ia mencoba memohon ke Orochimaru. "Oh, tuan peri Orochimaru-yang-keren-ganteng-baik-dan-tidak-sombong. Tolonglah cabut kutukanmu."pinta Pein sambil muntah 5 ember karena tidak tahan dengan ucapannya sendiri. Agaknya Orochimaru termakan ucapan Pein. "Benarkah apa yang kau ucapkan?"tanyanya untuk meyakinkan ucapan Pein. "Ya enggak lah! Masa ya iya dong! Duren aja dibelah, bukan dibedong! Capcay deh!!!"tukas Pein lebay. Orochimaru cemberut. "Kalau begitu, Putri akan tetap mempunyai kutukan! Dadah everybody! Wassalam!"kaat Orochimaru setelah mengutuk putri sambil ngelambai tangan ala miss universe seraya menghilang.

Ratu Konan panik. "Pein, gimana nih?"tanya Konan kebingungan. Raja Pein hanya menggeleng pelan. Sang peri cahaya, Tobi mendekati sang Putri yang ada di dekapan Ratu. "Ratu, Tobi belum memberi hadiah! Mungkin Tobi bisa membantu!"ucap Tobi. Pein terlihat senang. Tobi lalu berkata "Aku akan membuat sang Putri tidak akan terluka kalau terkena ledakan, jadi kutukan Orochimaru tidak akan berpengaruh ke Putri." Raja Pein dan Ratu Konan kompak sweatdrop berjamaaah mendengar permintaan Tobi yang agak aneh. 'Lumayan, daripada anakku mati muda.'batin Pein. Tiba-tiba Tobi teriak-teriak histeris. "Gyaaa!!! Tadi mantra Tobi peri baek agak kepleset! Selain permintaan tadi, Tobi juga ngasih kutukan ke sang Putri, yaitu sang Putri akhirnya selalu ngomong pake kata 'Un' selamanya. Maafkan Tobi! Tobi is a good fairy!"

Begitulah awal mula Putri Deidara yang maniak ledakan dan selalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan tambahan kata 'Un'.

* * *

Karena kutukan Orochimaru, selama 5 tahun terakhir ini Deidara tumbuh menjadi Putri yang senang dengan suara dan gambar sesuatu yag meledak. Saat anak-anak seusianya suka bermain dengan hewan di hutan, ia lebih suka meledakkan para hewan dengan bom aneh yang ia beri nama C1, C2, C3, dan seterusnya. Sungguh ter-la-lu.

Orochimaru geram karena akhirnya tidak bisa membunuh Putri Deidara. Tiba-tiba ia mempunyai ide di kepalanya. 'Bagaimana kalau aku membuatnya tidur selamanya dengan racun yang kubuat. Khukhukhu..'batinnya seraya menyeringai licik ala Ichimaru Gin (Itu tu… yang dari Bleach. Yang suka senyum-senyum gaje gitu –dihajar Gin FC-). Setelah melakukan percobaan selama 11 tahun, Orochimaru akhirnya bisa membuat racun yang ia inginkan. Ia pun menyamar menjadi tukang bom agar diijinkan masuk oleh Deidara.

Saat umur 16 tahun, kecantikan Deidara membuat banyak Pangeran dari negri lain melamarnya. Selain itu, ia adalah seorang gadis yang selalu ceria dan baik hati. Namun, Deidara selalu menolak lamaran tersebut, karena diam-diam ia masih ingin melampaui Amrozi dan Noordin. sebagai pembuat bom (cita-cita gila!!!)dan membuatnya berpikir bahwa menikah itu bukan seni.

Orochimaru memutuskan untuk menyamar sebagai nenek-nenek peyot. Ia sekarang ada di depan gerbang Istana. "Eh, eike tu seorang pembuat bom. Eike ada janji dengan Putri Deidara. Ijinin eike masuk, dong!!"kata Orochimaru. Sepertinya otak Orochimaru sudah tidak waras, karena sekarang ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang banci taman lawang ketimbang nenek-nenek. Dengan bodoh, Suigetsu, sang penjaga gerbang membolehkannya masuk.

"Apa? Ada tukang bom yang mau menemuiku? Cepat suruh dia masuk, un!"perintah Deidara ke Karin, pelayannya. Orochimaru pun masuk. "Putri, apakah kamu mau membeli bom buatanku? Bom ini terbuat dari blablablabla yang membuat ledakannya sangat mempesona. Selain itu, jika Putri mau membeli bom ini, maka harganya diskon 90% plus gratis bom C2. Buruan! Sebelum kehabisan!"cerocos Orochimaru layaknya sales di mall. "Wah, boleh dicoba ga?"tanya Deidara antusias. Orochimaru mengangguk. Deidara mengajak sang tukang bom jadi-jadian itu ke taman belakangnya. Orochimaru bergidik ngeri saat melihat taman Deidara yang lebih mirip bekas lahan perang dunia ke-2 ketimbang taman kerajaan. Di mana-mana terdapat bekas ledakan.

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru menepuk dahinya. 'Bodoh! Kalau gak segera pergi aku bisa kena tu bom! Mending cabut dulu ah!" Deidara sweatdrop melihat Orochimaru yang keliatan kayak orang kebelet boker. "Kenapa, Nek?" (NEK?!)Orochimaru segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "I..iya putri. Saya kebelet nih. Saya kebelakang dulu ya!"jawab Orochimaru yang langsung ngibrit.

Deidara tidak sabar untuk mencoba 'bom' barunya. Ia segera mencoba meledakkannya di taman tersebut.

BLAAARRR!!!

Muncul kabut dan asap tebal dari arah bom yang meledak. Setelah bom tersebut meledak, mendadak Deidara merasa ngantuk dan segera pergi ke kamarnya. "Kenapa aku jadi ngantuk, un? Ah, sebodo, lebih baik aku tidur saja."ujarnya sambil menguap.

Ternyata, kabut dan asap tersebut juga mengenai para penghuni lain istana. Mereka semua pun tertidur lelap. Karena Orochimaru bodoh –digaplok Oro-, racun tersebut tidak membuat orang yang menghirupnya mampus, namun hanya membuat mereka tidur. Setelah semua orang di istana tertidur, kabut dan asap tersebut perlahan menghilang.

* * *

Selang beberapa detik, Sasori, seorang pedagang buah, datang ke istana.

"Halo! Assalamualaikum! Saya tukang buah mengantarkan pesanan buah Raja Pein!"sahut Sasori.

Karena bosan menunggu selama 2 jam, akhirnya Sasori mencoba masuk ke istana. Tak disangka, gerbang istana tidak dikunci. Ia menemukan Suigetsu yang sedang tertidur pulas di aquarium pos ronda (?). "Oi! Suigetsu! Bangun! Ntar kamu dipecat lho ama Raja!"teriak Sasori keras. Suigetsu tetap tertidur. "Nyaaa.. Samehada-chan… Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dari om-om jelek itu…"igaunya. Sasori sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Sasori kesal. 'Sudahlah, lebih baek aku segera melapor ke Raja kalau pesanan sudah diantar.'batinnya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam istana tanpa permisi.

Karena luasnya istana yang naujubilah min jalik gedenya, maka selama 5 jam Sasori terseok-seok mencari Raja. "Uh, mana sih sang Raja? Trus kok ga ada orang di istana."omel Sasori panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

Akhirnya, sampailah ia di depan kamar Deidara. 'Kayaknya ini kamar yang paling mewah, deh. Mungkin ini kamar sang Raja?"tanya Sasori dalam hati. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung masuk dan menemukan Deidara yang sedang tertidur.

"Eleuh… eleuh.. Geulish pisan! Kayak malaikat. Tapi, kok tidurnya di ruang senjata ya?"kata Sasori yang logat sunda-nya kumat karena kagum dengan kecantikan Deidara sambil memandang sekeliling yang penuh dengan bom dan meriam. "Ah, males muter-muter di istana, mending ngomong langsung aja ama si Putri. Oi, Putri! Bangun! Saya mau nganter buah!"teriak Sasori, kali ini beneran pake toa.

Sebodoh-bodohnya Akatsuki, pasti juga bisa ngebedain yang mana Putri yang mana pelayan. Jadi, dengan 'sopan'-nya Sasori berusaha membangunkan sang putri, mulai dari nyanyi-nyanyi gaje,teriak, mencoba segala jurus martial arts di depan Sang Putri, sampai membuat pertunjukan debus (What?!). Karena kecapean, Sasori dengan sengaja, eh tanpa sengaja menyenggol salah satu bom C1 Deidara yang bertengger manis di salah satu meja kamar.

Bom itu jatuh dan….

BLAAARRR!!!!

"Ugyaaaa!!!"teriak Sasori heboh plus panik. "Kami-sama, aku masih muda! Hidupku masih panjang! Belum nikah! Belum punya anak! Belum ngerasain jadi orang kaya! Bahkan masih jomblo! Jangan cabut dulu nyawaku!" Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan muncul dan dengan sadis menggetok kepalanya dengan palu.

"Gyaaa!!! Sang penjaga neraka dateng!"teriak Sasori (lagi)penuh ke OOC-an. Pelan-pelan, asap mulai menghilang dan tadaaa!! Munculah Deidara yang baru bangkit dari kubur –dibom Deidara-.

"Jangan berisik, un! Gangguin tidur aja, un! Enak aja manggil aku penjaga neraka! Udah gitu megang bomku sembarangan, un! Kamu, eh…."maki Deidara yang terputus karena tersepona, eh terpesona melihat ketampanan (cuih! najis! -author di Satetsu-)Sasori. "Kamu siapa, un?"

Sasori tersipu. 'Ah, kalau udah bangun sang Putri makin cakep aja!'ujarnya dalam hati. "Saya Sasori, tukang buah yang mengantarkan pesanan raja. Terus saya kesasar. Ehehehe…."ucap Sasori gugup sambil malu-malu boneka (?)plus blushing. Deidara ikut-ikutan blushing. "Ayo, aku anterin ke tempat papi Pein, un."ujar Deidara lembut. Sasori cuma angguk-angguk.

Deidara bingung saat melihat suasana istana yang sepi kayak kuburan. Sunyi. 'Tumben, biasanya ada aja yang heboh. Ya pierching papi Pein nyangkut di garpu makan lah, un. Ya mami Konan kecemplung ke kolam lah, un. Atau my baka otouto, Naruto, ngehancurin dapur saat nyoba masak ramen sendiri, un.'batin Deidara heran.

"Lho..ko mereka tidur berjamaah gini sih! Mana gak bangun-bangun, un! Gimana nih?"ucap Deidara panik plus bingung saat seluruh penghuni istana terkapar di sana-sini dengan tragis. Contoh, Suigetsu yang tidurnya di dalem aquarium di pos ronda, lalu Chouji, sang koki yang tidur sambil mengunyah kripik (gimana caranya, tuh?). Sasori kasihan melihat Deidara yang kebingungan. "Udah, putri. Gimana kalau kita pergi mencari cara untuk membangunkan mereka?"

Deidara yang mulanya kehilangan semangat hidup (halah!)langsung berapi-api dan terbakar semangatnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!"

* * *

Bagaimana nasib kerajaan Akatsuki nanti? Apakah Kerajaan Akatsuki akan tetap tertidur? Apakah akan berakhir dengan gaje ending? Apakah Deidara akan menikah dengan Oro pedopil? Atau besok author akan mati? –ngaco-. Liat aja kalo saya update ya..

Review, onegai?


	2. Happy Ending

Hei, ogenki desuka? Saya gak nyangka bisa update secepat ini.. thanks buat semua dukungan yang review!! –peluk2 yang review- -digibeng- Maaf ya chap. kemaren saya lupa bilang kalo pairingnya SasoFemDei -_-a Btw, di sini Madara beda ama Tobi, lho.. Madara ya Madara yang lama, yang rambutnya panjang gitu, kalo Tobi ya Tobi anak baik. Terus, di sini semua tokoh langsung naik taraf ke-OOC-annya!! Dan ada pembashing-an chara, maaf. Kalo gak suka lebih baik tekan tombol back. Langsung aja, douzo..

* * *

"Lalu.. kita akan kemana Sasori, un?"tanya Deidara bingung. Sasori mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tak tahu sih…" omongannya terputus saat melihat sesosok makhluk jelek di depannya. Orochimaru. "Haha!! Kalian pasti penasaran kan?! Aku akan memberi sedikit petunjuk kepada kalian!"katanya sambil terkekeh. Sasori dan Deidara sweatdrop. "Kamu kok jadi penjahat baik amat.."komen Sasori. Ya iyalah, mana ada di cerita-cerita biasa tokoh antagonis membantu tokoh utama?

"Berisik! Disuruh author tauk, nanti katanya ini cerita kagak selesai-selesai! Udahlah, untuk mematahkan kutukanku kalian harus pergi ke negri Sabaku dan mencari pohon toge keramat yang bila dimasak maka aromanya akan membuat kutukanku hilang!"kata Orochimaru, dan kemudian dia menghilang dari pandangan. Sasori dan Deidara saling menatap, bingung. "Kamu tau di mana negara Sa.. Sabaku itu, un?" Sasori menggeleng. "Tidak, aku belum pernah ke sana.."

Seperti disengaja, mendadak lewatlah seorang pedagang keliling yang rambutnya panjang berantakan. "Petaaaa!!! Petaaa!!!"teriak pedagang itu dengan tidak merdu. Sasori pun refleks memanggil abang penjual peta tersebut. "Woi, bang! Beli petanya dong."panggil Sasori. Sang abang peta menoleh dengan muka berseri-seri. 'Akhirnya ada yang mau beli petaku..'pkirnya dengan berlinang air mata. Ia segera menghampiri Deidara dan Sasori. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bang, di peta abang ada letak kerajaan Sabaku gak, un?"tanya Deidara penasaran, matanya menelusuri peta-peta yang dikeluarkan sang penjual. "Iya, ada, nih petanya."katanya seraya mengangsurkan sebuah peta ke Deidara. Deidara dan Sasori segera membukanya dengan nafsu –halah-.

"Apaan nih? Kok peta gak jelas gini.."ujar Sasori sambil menyipitkan matanya ke peta itu, berusaha membaca peta gak jelas tersebut yang dibuat dari crayon dan pensil warna. 'Ini mah gambar coret-coretan anak tk..'pikir Sasori jengkel. Penjual peta tersebut tentu saja tersinggung. "Heh, jangan menghina gambarku itu ya!! Gini-gini, aku, Madara, pernah keliling dunia tauk!!"cerocos Madara. Deidara mendapat akal. "Nah, bang, kalo gitu kan abang pernah ke negri Sabaku.." Madara mengangguk, "Gimana kalo abang nganterin kita ke negri Sabaku, un? Semacam jadi guide gitu, un.. Sekaligus membantu kami mencari toge keramat untuk membangunkan kerajaanku dari kutukan Oro pedopil, un?"tanya Deidara. Sasori tersenyum, mengangguk. 'Ide bagus! Daripada aku harus pusing-pusing melihat peta gak jelas ini..'pikir Sasori.

Madara berpikir sebentar. "Males, ah.."ujarnya cuek. Deidara dan Sasori pun kompak memasang puppy eyes mereka yang biasanya manjur. "Ayo dong, bang, ntar kita bayar deh (un).."rayu mereka. Madara berusaha mentupi matanya dengan tangan, mencoba menghindari serangan puppy-eyes itu. 'Sialan, mereka tau aja gue gak tahan ngeliat puppy-eyes.' "Iya, iya, gue bantu kalian, tapi inget, bayar ya!!" Madara akhirnya menyerah juga. Deidara bersorak kegirangan. "Yes, un! Yes, un!"

Akhirnya, mereka berangkat menuju kerajaan Sabaku. Lalu, setelah mendaki gunung, melewati lembah,mengarungi lautan –lebay-, sampailah mereka. Sesuai namanya, kerajaan Sabaku berada di tengah padang pasir. Sasori mendadak déjà vu gitu. 'Kok kayaknya aku pernah ke sini ya?'ujarnya dalam hati, merasa familiar dengan negri ini. Deidara lumayan bersemangat, soalnya baru kali ini ia pergi ke luar kota. Maklum, Pein kan rada protective ama dia, jadi dia gak boleh sembarangan pergi ke tempat lain selain istana mereka. "Eh, eh, un, kerajaan Sabaku ini terkenal dengan apanya, un?"tanya Deidara. "Negri ini terkenal dengan prajurit-prajuritnya yang kuat dan tahan banting. Negri ini semacam pemasok satpam (?)ke kerajaan lain gitu.."jelas Madara. Deidara angguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Karena terlalu asyik melihat sekeliling, Deidara menabrak seseorang. "Oh! Maafkan aku, un!"ujar Deidara sambil membungkuk. "Tidak apa-apa.."sahut orang berambut merah itu, merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Setelah melihat orang itu spontan Sasori berteriak. "AH! Gaara?!!"

Orang itu memalingkan mukanya. "AAH!! BAKA ANIKI!!"teriaknya. Mereka pun saling berhadapan dan mengirim death-galre, seperti orang yang akan berkelahi. Deidara bengong. 'Oh.. itu adiknya Sasori toh, pantes mirip, tapi adek kakak kok gak akrab gitu, un..'

Tiba-tiba, suasana keruh itu berubah menjadi hangat. Muncul efek bunga-bunga disekitar Sasori dan Gaara. "Onii-san, kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang, baka?!"kata Gaara dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Adikku.. aku senang sekali bisa bertemu kembali denganmu setelah lama berpisah!!"ucap Sasori tidak kalah lebay. Keduanya pun berpelukan ala Teletubbies (ato bayangin aja adegan perpisahan Malin Kundang ama emaknya XD). Deidara jawsdrop, Madara sweatdrop. "Kutarik ucapanku, un.'pikir Deidara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanya Sasori. Gaara memandangnya bingung. "Lho, ini kan rumah, baka!! Sekarang aku sedang belanja untuk makan siang." Mendengar itu, Sasori hanya cengengesan. "Ooh.. aku gak tau kalo tanah airku ini namanya negri Sabaku.." Mendengar ini, Gaara langsung menghadiahi Sasori dengan sebuah jitakan hangat. Madara jengah. "Oi, jadi nyari toge keramat gak jelas itu gak?"

"Iya.. iya.. Sabar ngapa, un?"ujar Deidara. "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"tanya Gaara dengan senyum innocent dan menawan (Author:KYAAAA!!!!! –nosebleed-).Lalu Deidara menceritakan semuanya dari A sampai Z. Gaara bergidik setelah Deidara selesai. "Aku pernah dengar tentang toge aneh itu.. tapi katanya toge itu dijaga oleh ayam keramat yang katanya mengerikan di oase sebelah utara negri ini."ujar Gaaara. Muka Deidara berser-seri. "Let's go, uuun!!!"

"Siapa bilang gue mau nganterin?!!"kata Gaara jutek. Sasori melihat Gaara dengan pandangan memohon. "Yaah.. otouto-ku yang manis, bantulah kakakkmu ini.." "Tidak, percuma pakai puppy-eyes, aku sudah kebal dengan itu."kata Gaara keras kepala, meskipun hatinya agak luluh juga sih melihat raut muka Sasori yang kelihatan kecewa.

"Ya sudah, kalian lebih baik mengikuti peta ini saja ya, aku malas untuk mengantar kalian,"sahut Gaara, "Nanti kapan-kapan main ke rumah ya aniki!!!"teriak Gaara seraya berlalu. Untunglah peta itu mudah dimengerti, tidak seperti peta-nya si Madara yang abnormal itu –hajared-.

* * *

"Nah, kita sampai un!!"kata Deidara semangat. Sekarang mereka ada di depan sebuah oase yang indah nan adem, aneh juga ngeliat oase kayak begini ada di tengah padang pasir yang sangat gersang seperti negri Sabaku. Tidak lupa berdoa dulu kepada tuhan YME, meminta perlindungan darinya kalau-kalau akan terjadi apa-apa (alim abizz!!). Setelah menghela nafas berat, mereka segera masuk ke dalam oase itu dengan hati-hati.

Saat masuk, mendadak mereka udah ada di dalam sebuah hutan hujan. 'Nah lho, kenapa mendadak kita ada di dalam hutan? Perasaan tadi oase deh.. Jangan.. jangan ada sihirnya lagi..'pikir Sasori. Lalu, tiba-tiba ada suara bergema, mengancam mereka, "Hei kalian, orang-orang gak jelas!! Beraninya kalian masuk ke hutan keramat ini, cepat pergi dari sini atau kukutuk kalian!!"

Hati mereka menciut, ngeri, tapi Deidara langsung ingat bahwa kerajaannya menunggu untuk diselamatkan. "Heh! Enak aja, un!! Aku harus mencari toge keramat untuk menyelamatkan keluarga dan teman-temanku yang tertidur, un!! Lagian siapa takut ama setan hutan gak jelas macam kamu, un?! Ayo kalo berani lawan kita, un!!"teriak Deidara gak mau kalah. Madara melotot ke Deidara. "Sst.. Heh, blonde! Jangan malah cari ribut dong. Ntar misi kita gak kelar-kelar lagi.."bisik Madara lirih, takut-takut sang dewa atau setan hutan yang gak keliatan itu bakal memasak dan memakan mereka.

"...ku.. kurang ajar!! Berani-beraninya kau merendahkan penyihir hebat seperti aku!!!"kata sang dewa. "Oh.. cuma penyihir toh.."kata Sasori lega. Madara mengirim death-glare –yang sepertinya tidak mempan–ke Sasori, "Bukan berarti kita udah lepas dari masalah, bego!"

Tiba-tiba, dalam jarak kurang lebih 10 meter di depan mereka muncullah seekor ayam yang tingginya kurang lebih 3 meter. Tunggu, 3 METER?!

"Nah.. kan gue bilang.."ucap Madara lirih, "Sekarang kita harus melawan ayam aneh ini.."

Sang penyihir-gak-jelas-tapi-yang-pasti-ada itu pun berkata, "Serang mereka, kalo bisa bunuh dan cincang sekalian, hehehe!" Sang ayam pun mengambil kuda-kuda. Begitu juga trio MaDeSo (Madara-Deidara-Sasori, bukan Madesu..).

"GIANT CHICKEN versus TRIO mAdEsO"

BATTLE BEGIN.

"Aiyaaa!!!"teriak sang ayam (ayam kok bisa ngemeng??)sambil menendang trio MaDeSo dengan gaya kungfu ala Jackie-chan. Trio MaDeSo segera menghindar dengan arah-arah yang berbeda. Sasori ke kiri, Madara ke kanan, dan Deidara ke atas (?). Bukan, bukan terbang, maksudnya naik ke atas pohon ala monyet gitu (mirip kok! –dibunuh-).

"Nih balesannya, un!! Kujadiin ayam presto lhooo, uunn!!"teriak Deidara seraya melepar bom C1, C2, dan C3-nya sekaligus. Deidara memang membawa bom-bom anehnya sebelum berangkat untuk jaga-jaga kalo diperlukan. Sang ayam dengan gesit menghindar, namun ia kalah cepat dengan bom Dei. DUAR! Mukanya pun gosong. Sang ayam kelepek-kelepek kepanasan. Ia segera pergi ke danau yang ada di sebelah barat mereka, mendinginkan muka.

Round 1

TRIO mAdEsO WIN

"Yey, berhasil (un)!! Berhasil (un)!!"teriak mereka kayak anak autis sambil ber-high five ria. Sang ayam memandang mereka sambil bertelepati, 'Cih jangan seneng dulu ya elo-elo!!'

Sang ayam mendadak menyerang mereka dengan serbuan patokan ganasnya. BUAG! BUAG! BUAG! Tanah langsung berasap dan berlubang setelah kena patokan dasyat-nya itu. "BUJUG!"teriak Sasori yang nyaris kena. Trio MaDeSo harus meliuk-liuk dan menghindar dengan lincah, kalo gak mungkin sekarang mereka udah harus bertemu penjaga neraka ato surga. "Nih, rasain! Sabetan rambut indah!!"ucap Madara sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang ala iklan shampoo –piip-ke arah muka si ayam. "BLEKOK!"jerit si ayam yang matanya perih karena kena rambut Madara yang rada tajem dan kasar tsb.

Setelah itu, Sasori dan Deidara berduet menghajar sang ayam, "COMBO ATTACK!!" BUAK! BUAK! Sang ayam pun babak belur karena dipukuli serta ditendang berturut-turut oleh Sasori dan Deidara. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, Deidara melemparkan bom C1 nya. "ART IS BANG, UN!!"ucap Deidara ganas. Sang ayam pun K.O dan kalah telak.

Round 2

TRIO mAdEsO WIN

GOOD JOB d^^b

"Nah, penyihir pengecut, lawan kita langsung kalo berani!! Jangan ngumpet aja lo!"tantang Madara. Akhirnya, sesosok bayangan muncul dari balik pepohonan. Sosok itu mempunyai muka rupawan bermata hitam kelam berambut hitam jabrik bergaya 'chicken butt'. Yap, siapa lagi kalo bukan Saskay-ayam kita tercinta? –author dihajar Sasuke FC rame2-

"AH! Aku tahu, un! Kamu kan adeknya Itachi, si peri api, un!!"kata Deidara kaget, "Si Itachi suka nunjukkin album fotomu, un! Terus dia juga suka cerita tentang kamu, un!!" Si Sasuke cemberut. Kentara banget kalo dia gak rela punya kakak kayak Itachi –author dibunuh Itachi-. "Berisik! Itu masalah lain! Yang pasti, gue gak akan membiarkan kalian mengambil toge keramat itu! Kalo gak.." Sasuke gak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, mukanya agak pucat pas mengatakan kalimat ini.

"Kalo gak kenapa?"tanya Sasori bingung. "Kalo gak.. gue diancem Orochimaru gue bakal dijadiin babu-nya! Hih, ogah dah!! Udah orangnya pedopil, jorok pula. Bisa-bisa keperjakaan gue hilang, yaiks, jibang dah!"jawab Sasuke sambil memasang muka jijik. Raut muka trio MaDeSo yang pertama galak langsung berubah menjadi pandangan pengertian. "Sabar ya, pren.."ujar Madara seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke yang saat itu sedang pundung di pojokkan.

"Ah, un, tenang aja! Gimana kalo kamu bantuin kita, dan kami akan melindungimu dari Oro.."kata Deidara berbaik hati. Sasuke langsung menampakkan muka penuh harap. "Te.. terima kasih!!" "Nah, sekarang, tunjukkin kita-kita di mana togekeramat itu."kata Sasori. "Itu, di sebelah batu hitam itu."

Setelah mengambil toge keramat itu, mereka segera kembali ke kerajaan Aktsuki. Setelah mengarungi lautan, melewati lembah, mendaki gunug, dan berenang di padang pasir, akhirnya sampailah mereka di kerajaan Akatsuki. "Sekarang, apa yang kita lakukan, un?"ujar Deidara, bingung. "Hm.." Sasuke berpikir, "Gimana kalo kita kumpulin para korban ini ke satu ruangan, trus baru ngebangunin mereka?" MaDeSo mengangguk, menyetujui ide Sasuke.

* * *

Mereka dengan susah payah mengangkut jasad para korban, eh, tubuh korban ke dalam ruang makan istana yang notabene ruangan paling luas. Setelah itu, Madara dengan hati-hati membakar toge keramat tsb, seraya menyuruh teman-temannya berhati-hati, andai kata toge tersebut akan mengamuk (gak mungkin), atau akan ada kejadian-kejadian lain yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

DUAR! Toge tersebut tidak meledak, namun menyebarkan aroma yang saat tidak enak, sodara-sodara! Pokoknya, dari hasil riset Universitas Harvard (?)aromanya seperti campuran antara pete, duren busuk, tumpukkan sampah, hasil buangan kucing, kentut naga, serta asap Metromini. Bayangkan betapa mematikannya zat beracun itu.

"ANJRIT! BAU APAAN NIH?!!"teriak seseorang yang berambut orange jabrik ber-pierching, yang kita kenal sebagai…

"PAPI PEIN, UNNN!!!"teriak Deidara senang sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan erat. Para pelayan dan penghuni istana yang lain pun sudah bangun, dan segera menutup hidung mereka.

"A.. afa yang terjadee?"tanya Ratu Konan dengan suara segau, karena sibuk menutup hidungnya. Para penghuni istana mengangguk, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Untunglah, tak lama kemudian bau itu terbawa angin dan tidak meninggalkan jejak di istana. Mereka berempat pun menceritakan peristiwa kutukan Orochimaru dan petualangan aneh mereka. Yang lain berdecak kagum mendengar cerita mereka.

"Hebat sekali, oneechan!!"puji Naruto, "Lalu, siapa mereka bertiga?" Naruto menunjuk ke Sasori, Madara, dan Sasuke. Ketiganya hanya memandang Deidara, sedikit bingung. "Ah, ini teman-teman yang membantuku, tentu, un. Ini Madara, yang membantu kami menuju negri Sabaku, un. Ini Sasuke, yang menunjukkan tempat toge keramat itu, un. Lalu yang terakhir, Sasori, un.." suara Deidara terdengar lebih lembut, "Andai saja ia tidak membangunkanku, kita pasti masih tertidur, dan akan terus tertidur, un."

Sasori blushing, mukanya jadi semerah tomat. Tanpa disadarinya, muka Deidara pun ikut memerah. "Ehm.." "Prikitiew.." "Suit suit~" Terdengar sahutan-sahutan iseng dari para dayang. Pein tersenyum bijak (KIAMAT! –digibeng-). "Aku berhutang budi pada kalian bertiga! Nah..

"Madara dan Sasuke, kau akan kuangkat menjadi jendral utamaku.."kata Pein. Sasuke dan Madara langsung menari-nari senang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. "Sedangkan Sasori, sungguh kehormatan kalau kau ingin menikah dengan putriku." Sasori terkejut. "A.. aku? Tapi.. masih banyak pangeran yang lebih baik dariku.. Lagipula, aku iklhlas kok membantu putri Deidara.."ujarnya rendah hati, sambil menunduk ke bawah.

Pein tersenyum. "Tidak, kau yang terbaik. Kau mau menolong putri kami yang jelas belum kau kenal pasti, serta tidak meminta balasannya. Aku akan sangat tersanjung menjadikanmu menantuku."kata Pein bijak dengan nada kebapakan (WHAT THE HELL?!). Sasori tersenyum malu, lalu sambil mencium punggung tangan Deidara, dia berkata, "Aku mau menjadi suami putri Deidara. Will you marry me?" Muka Deidara merah seperti kepiting rebus, lalu dia menjawab, "I will."

Akhirnya, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya, seperti cerita-cerita dongeng pada umumnya, dan Orochimaru pun mati karena digigit ular-ularnya sendiri, ganjaran yang pantas untuk penjahat seperti dia.

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory

It's our for the fight

And the world is ours to follow!

~THE END~

* * *

Bujug, kepanjangan kayaknya.. disertai quote yang aneh pula.. Mana romance-nya abal banget.. –pundung- Oya, info sekilas, Sasuke saya buat jadi penyihir, karena seiyuu-nya, Sugiyama Noriaki, juga mengisi suara England/Arthur Kirkland di anime Axis Power - Hetalia, yang notabene adalah seorang penyihir gak jelas. –informasi gak guna- Maafkan saya bila ada miss-typo, ke-OOC-an yang keterlaluan dan bahasa yang tidak jelas.

¡Muchas gracias! for :

**Aika-chii -**san

**underbluesky1310 -**san

**Yuichi hime **-san

**Hatake Nekoshi **-san

**Princess Akatsuki** -san

Dan para silence readers ^^v

Akhir kata, review, onegai?


End file.
